Talk:Carncakes
Halbuzzkill, I think I need th describe my monster more. For 1, it is infact rare for Vagicake & the avatars to be attacked, because the avatars are said to be gods & vagicake,,, you'd have to be brain dead to attack that demon of a monster! 2nd, I said that Scissor Pantunia ties with vagicake for the top of the gmod list, not this 1. C'mon man, READ. There are a good few spots on this site saying you can't just slap your character at the top and say you've created the new character. If you'd like to persist you could just review the history of "snipe" To put it simply you're gonna have to be here every day changing that gmod monsters page if you think it's going to be #1 without a video appearance. I am not saying that this monster ties with Painis Vagicake, I'm saying that Scissor Pantunia does! Same problem, different Name. You can't just throw your ideas at the top of the list. By that logic I could simply do this: "new character: Beret Soldier" " He wears a Beret and always kills Scissor Pantunia by looking at it" Okay, I'm pretty sure you could do better then that,,,,,,whomever you are & ps: inorder for "Beret Soldier" to death stare Scissor Pantunia, he would have to destroy his 3 hearts & that is even worse then destroying the 1 heart of this one! Vagicake or a fully realized Stand-In can kill any of these things easily, end of story. If you two are insistent on continuing to argue take it to the talk page or I'll ban you both for weeks. Okay, sorry Hal, I just figured that you'd understand that I'm just trying to make an understanding here & I would like to create a video using this monster, but I don't have Gmod or the proper equipment needed to put the on youtube, so sorry for arguing & sorry if I didn't fully follow your expectations. Excuss me, but only 1 person made this I do like the idea of Beret Soldier death staring other monsters though I don't so much have expectations as it is a general rule of most wikis: arguments and flaming from either side doesn't belong on the main article. Also only fully-realized avatars are actually powerful enough to be considered gods of the gmodverse, otherwise their power level varies greatly depending on how well they know their tools and non-avatar abilities. I am now creating the "theories of creation" segment to discuss how & why this monster was created. You can add any theories you might have, but it ABSOLUTELY CANNOT be anything stupid such as "He accidentally ripped off his penis while masterbating to porn" or "His creater got high". Not even a freak This ain't even a freak, he was used once and that's it! Just delete it. ,-Gh0stfind3r I don't think that MrC2K will be deleting this because it sets an example of how not to make a monster. MrC2K, you can thank me later... Or not. Really, the choice is yours. Dinner111 (talk) 02:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC)